Benutzer Diskussion:EinHdrFan
Hi, Der Herr der Ringe Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Nazgûl. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Urai Fen (Diskussion) 25. Mai 2010, 12:41 Re: Hoher Rat Moin EinHdrFan, ich mache dir auch keine Vorwürfe. Es war völlig richtig den Mist zu entfernen. Gruß --Weas-El ( talk ) 11:59, 23. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Forum Moin moin, sowas gibts schon, siehe Forum:Übersicht. Oder meinst du noch etwas anderes? Allerdings müsste man diese Seite mal an gut sichtbarer Stelle verlinken, damit die Leute sie auch finden. Irgendwo auf der Hauptseite am besten. Übrigens, wenn du neue Nachrichten auf eine Diskussionsseite schreibst, setz die bitte einzeln unten drunter, statt in deine alten Beiträge hinein zu editieren. Bei neuen Themen fang bitte mit einer neuen Überschrift an. Und in jedem Fall mit vier Tilden (~~~~) signieren,dafür gibt es auch einen Button. Sonst weiß man irgendwann nicht mehr, wer wann was geschrieben hat, und welcher Beitrag eigentlich zu welchem Gespräch gehört. Danke. :-) (Mehr Infos zur Benutzung von Diskussionsseiten gibt es in der Wikipedia-Hilfe. Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 13:36, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich habe mal die Hauptseite editiert, nu sollte man das Forum besser finden können. --Weas-El ( talk ) 14:01, 24. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Noch zwei Kleinigkeiten Moin EinHdrFan, zu deinen Fragen: #Das Geburtsdatum sollte definitiv nicht auf sein erstes Auftreten als Nazgul verweisen, sondern auf seine wahre Geburt als Mensch. Schau doch mal in anderen Quellen, was da steht, mir fällt da z.B. das englische LotR-Wiki bei Wikia oder ardapedia.de ein. Mal eine ganz dumme Frage, nach welchem Kalender richten sich unsere Zeitangaben eigentlich? Gibt es bei Tolkien nicht mehrere? #Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du meinst. Wo gibt es denn sowas z.B.? Hast du mal einen Link für mich? Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 10:51, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich wette ihr guckt auch immer bei ardapedia, wenn ihr hier nix findet :D SatansLilHelper666 13:05, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Klar, das ist einfach DAS Tolkien-Wiki schlechthin. Wegen der Benutzerseiten: Die haben da einfach nur Tabellen angelegt, schau dir doch den Code der Seiten an und kopiere, was du haben möchtest. Gruß --Weas-El ( talk ) 14:24, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Ich Benutze bei zeitfragen Die Anhänge ,ach ja ich im zweiten Zietalter inder Zeitspannne von 1500 Z.Z. bis 22´51 Z.Z. nachgeguckt nicht eine einzige Geburt steht da :: :: EinHdrFan 15:02, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich guck auch immer auf Ardapedia wenn ich hier nix finde, aber dieses Wiki ist irgendwie....besser.....benutzerfreundlicher..... und ganz nebenbei...ihr beide scheint mir auch so Suchtis ohne Leben zu sein :D genau wie ich hab den ganzen tag nix besseres zu tun als vorm PC rumzugammeln und irgendnen HdR schrott zu lernen....wenn dafür binomische formeln dran glauben müssen kann mir das recht sein :P aber ich will euch jetzt nich meine ganze lebensgeschichte zumuten SatansLilHelper666 15:41, 26. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: Kleinigkeiten Moin EinHdrFan, sorry, dass ich so spät antworte. Kannst du bitte genauer beschreiben, was du mit "bei Benutzern unten für andere Wikis werben" meinst? Und wie stellst du dir ein Projekt "30 Artikel in 30 Tagen" vor? Willst du vorgeben, welche Artikel erstellt werden sollen? Welches Ziel verfolgst du denn damit? Leute zum Mitmachen bewegen? Bestimmte Themenbereiche erweitern? Oder etwas ganz anderes? Gruß --Weas-El ( talk ) 23:30, 11. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Du kannst auf deiner Userseite gerne Links zu anderen Wikis anbringen, in denen du editierst, klar. Wenn dein erster Beitrag in fremden Wikis aber ist "besucht das Der-Herr-der-Ringe-Wiki unter folgendem Link", dann finden die Leute da das wahrscheinlich weniger toll. Es fragt sich auch, wie viele Leute sich deine Benutzerseite überhaupt anschauen ... Die eines aktiven Users sehen vielleicht einige, die eines inaktiven aber vermutlich niemand. :Ich schätze mal, dass die meisten Leute eh über Suchmaschinen auf dieses Wiki stoßen werden. Ein paar Links ändern daran nicht viel. :Zum Thema Projekte: Wenn du so etwas starten möchtest, kannst du das natürlich gerne tun. Du könntest ja mal eine Liste von Seiten zusammenstellen, die deiner Meinung nach dringend fehlen. Dann überlegen wir, in welchem Rahmen wir die präsentieren, und verlinken sie auf der Hauptseite. :Gruß --Weas-El ( talk ) 12:35, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Projekt Moin, ich habe leider noch nicht so ganz verstanden, was du genau planst. Ich fasse mal zusammen: * Du möchtest ein Projekt starten, das die Erstellung einer gewissen Anzahl an neuen Artikeln in einer bestimmten Zeit zum Ziel hat. Die genaue Anzahl und die genaue Zeit lassen wir erst mal beiseite, konzentrieren wir uns auf das Prinzip. * Soll vorgegeben werden, welche Artikel das sein sollen? ** Falls ja, wer soll das vorgeben? *** Falls du das sein möchtest: Welche Artikel sollen es sein? *** Falls es jemand anderes sein soll: Wer? ** Falls nein, wie stellst du dir es sonst vor? Auf meiner Diskussionsseite hast du geschrieben: "Ist die Eroberung und Schlacht um Mittelerde die Grenze oder gehts noch weiter? (bitte den Artikel von Grischnakh angucken)." Was meinst du damit? Ich werde aus dem Satz nicht schlau. Damit diese Diskussion nicht auf diverse Diskussionsseiten verstreut wird, wäre es vielleicht sinnvoll, wenn du für das Thema deinen Blog benutzt. Viele Grüße --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:51, 12. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab so n Projekt auch schon mal auf ner anderen Seite gesehn. 30 Artikel in 30 Tagen.... Welche Artikel das sein würden müsste nur noch besprochen werden. Ich halt mich trotzdem lieber da raus. SatansLilHelper666 09:15, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Sum2 Eine Frage: hast du SuM2 Aufstieg des Hexenkönigs?? SatansLilHelper666 15:21, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Wollte dir nehmlcih die Edain Mod dafür empfehlen SatansLilHelper666 20:17, 13. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Zeit Ich kann auf den ersten Blick keinen Fehler feststellen. Beschreib ihn mal genauer. Und schau doch mal in den Einstellungen, ob da bei dir etwas verstellt ist. Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 17:25, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) : Das falsche Datum kann ich mir nicht erklären, die falsche Uhrzeit aber schon. Du hast diesen Beitrag genau um 17:06 Uhr geschrieben, zwei Stunden nach dem angegebenen Zeitpunkt. Schau mal genau hin, hinter dem Zeitstempel steht (UTC), das steht für "Universal Time Coordinated". Mit anderen Worten ist dein System nach der falschen Zeitzone gestellt, nämlich nach britischer Zeit. In Deutschland ist es grundsätzlich eine Stunde später, zur Zeit wegen Sommerzeit sogar zwei Stunden. Stell in deinen Wiki-Einstellungen (UTC+2) ein, und schon ist es richtig. Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 17:57, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :: Übrigens habe ich meine Zeitzone absichtlich auf UTC stehen, weil ich sehr viel in englischsprachigen Wikis unterwegs bin. Die Einstellung gilt leider immer für ALLE Wikis bei Wikia. Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 17:58, 17. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: Oh je! Moin EinHdrFan, ehrlich gesagt habe ich den "Kleinkrieg" nicht mitbekommen, da ich seit einigen Tagen ziemlich mit meiner Abschlussarbeit eingespannt bin. Geht es um das hier? Falls nicht, könntest du mir bitte die relevanten Seiten/Beiträge auf meiner Diskussionsseite verlinken? Das würde mir eine Menge Zeit mit Suchen ersparen. --Weas-El ( talk ) 22:09, 18. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Balins Grab Du weisst nicht zufällig was die Grabinschrift von Balin war? Ich könnte n Bild von der Grabinschrift machen, wenn du mir auf deutsch sagen könntest was da steht. SatansLilHelper666 13:45, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) So könnte z.B. "Hier ruht Balin in Frieden" aussehen thumb|left|400px SatansLilHelper666 14:05, 19. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE:Namen Um á,é,í,ó,ú und â,ê,î,ô,û zu schreiben musste einfach den Buchstaben und ^ oder ´ gleichzeitg drücken Meistens klappts erst nich Für Ë musst du das linke ALT auf deiner Tastatur gedrückt halten und 0203 in dem Ziffernblock drücken Für ë 0235 So kann man auch ganz andere Sachen Æ þ usw machen RE:Namen Um á,é,í,ó,ú und â,ê,î,ô,û zu schreiben musste einfach den Buchstaben und ^ oder ´ gleichzeitg drücken Meistens klappts erst nich Für Ë musst du das linke ALT auf deiner Tastatur gedrückt halten und 0203 in dem Ziffernblock drücken Für ë 0235 So kann man auch ganz andere Sachen Æ þ usw machen SatansLilHelper666 17:11, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) SuM2 Ich mach grad schon nen Artikel über den Edain Mod für Sum2 ...wegen Relevanz... SatansLilHelper666 17:13, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Für den Mod(heisst zwar die, wegen Mod=Modification, aber die Mod hört sich scheiße an)braucht man AdH und so....haste das auch? SatansLilHelper666 18:43, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Jup hab die ganze ähm Sum Triologie. Das ich Sum2 nicht spieln kann ist komplieziert aber cih hatte kürzlich geburtstag und kauf mir nen neuen PC aber zurück zum Thema. wo bekom ich den Mod her? PS. frag nicht wie alt ich bin comprends? http://modding-union.com/?lang=de&path=dledain2&file=edain2mod#kopf Sobald du das gespielt hast, kannste mir saegn, ob du gespeicherte Spiele spielen kannst? Ich kann keine laden, kp obs am Mod oder am PC liegt... SatansLilHelper666 18:57, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE:Königliche Nervensäge Was hat er denn gemacht, dass du Sachen wie Arsch oder sogar Idiot sagst?? =) SatansLilHelper666 18:40, 23. Aug. 2010 (UTC) die von oben ins gesicht fliegen. XDDD lmao SatansLilHelper666 19:08, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Re: OK Ich kenne die "Schlacht um Mittelerde"-Spiele nicht, ich kann dir bei den Artikeln leider nicht helfen. Fertig werde ich übrigens erst in etwa sechs Monaten sein, das dauert noch ein wenig. ;-) Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 19:18, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) :Eine genaue Liste aller einzelnen Rechte findest du unter Spezial:Gruppenrechte. Ein Administrator kann unter anderem verschiedene Einstellungen am Wiki vornehmen, z. B. das Layout bearbeiten, außerdem Seiten schützen, Seiten löschen, User sperren ... --Weas-El ( talk ) 21:45, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) Verwarnung wegen Beleidigung Bitte mäßige deine Ausdrucksweise ein wenig. Unabhängig davon, wer in eurem Streit im Recht ist ... wenn jemand wiederholt andere beleidigt, muss ich ihn sperren, und das möchte ich gerne vermeiden. "König der Vollidioten" oder ähnlich möchte ich bitte nicht nochmal lesen. Gruß, --Weas-El ( talk ) 19:18, 25. Aug. 2010 (UTC) MUSST du das wirklich?Ich kann mir eigentlich nich vorstellen, dass du auch so zimperlich bist.... SatansLilHelper666 11:13, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) WTF http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Ernst_Hanfstaengl wtf?!! http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Fritz_Gerlich ich bin mir 100%ig sicher das tolkien NIE sowelche namen genommen hätte.....und die bilder erst die ganze seite von dem is der größte scheiß wenn ich den mist sehe krieg ich sofort nen kack- & kotz-krampf wirklich der größte bullshit dem kerl würd ich am liebsten wenn er mal wieder high is die fresse einschlagen ich hab das gefühl der verachtet hdr oder macht sich drüber lustig beliebt macht er sich jedenfalls nich damit peace SatansLilHelper666 17:17, 26. Aug. 2010 (UTC) http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Vergeltungswaffe_3 wieso bekomm ich ein immer größer werdendes verlangen ihm seine eingeweide rauszureißen?? http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/Satanshelfer ROFL XD LMAO LOL ich glaubs nich ach ja....bevor ichs vergesse http://de.gondor.wikia.com/wiki/HdR-Fan SatansLilHelper666 23:57, 27. Aug. 2010 (UTC) RE: Khamûl Ähhm.....? Es waren aber z.B. nicht alle Nazgûl im Auenland.... Und klar war Khamûl "Anführer" der Ostling Q_o° SatansLilHelper666 13:27, 30. Aug. 2010 (UTC)